1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgical system for remotely supporting surgery.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, an endoscopic apparatus is widely used. The endoscopic apparatus may be used for observing organs within a body cavity by inserting a long and narrow insert portion into the body cavity and/or for performing different kinds of treatments and procedures by using a treating device being inserted into a treating-device insert channel as needed.
An endoscopic surgical system using the endoscope is used in an equipment system having various data/images in an operating room.
For example, according to a conventional technology as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-276540, information such as medical treatment information of patients and operational information for endoscopic image surgical apparatus can be stored.
In such a conventional endoscopic surgical system, anesthesia-related apparatus and endoscope-related apparatus need to hold a large amount of data and become more complicated. In the conventional endoscopic surgical system, an anesthesia-related apparatus and an endoscope-related apparatus are connected to a network separately and may transfer, for example, data independently.